The Devil's Angel
by JT.Merc
Summary: Serenity Wheeler discovered on her 21st birthday that she was no ordinary girl. A mystery dark angel was on the hunt for her, vowing to raise hell on earth if she doesn't come forth, but his reason for wanting her remains a mystery.


CHAPTER 1

"In three…two…one."

"Good morning Domino City! I'm here at our local park, a scene where four residents were brutally murdered. The image was so horrifying that we could not show it on public television. In details, the people murdered appeared to have been attacked by some kind of ruthless animal. We have an eye witness. Sir, tell us what you saw that night." The blonde slender reporter pointed her microphone to a homeless man.

"I've lived in this park for over five years! I saw a portal opened up right over there." He pointed to the ground behind them. The cameraman zoomed into where the man was pointing, then back to the reporter who looked a bit nervous. "I saw a man with a set of black feathered wings. Huge ones. Like this big!" he used his hands to illustrate.

The reporter's violet eyes widened and figured that the man she was interviewing was absolutely out of his mind! There was no way a portal could have opened up to release a dark angel from a different dimension. She took a step away from him, but the man yanked the mic out of her hands and said, "He told me that he was the angel of darkness and that he was on the hunt for another angel that lived amongst us! He told me that if we try to save this angel or even stand in his way …he'll raise hell on earth! The apocalypse is coming! Take cover!"

The blonde reporter signaled the cameraman to cut back to the news room studio. Shit! They were LIVE the whole time the crazy man was babbling on about some make believed angels and the apocalypse. She was horrified and wondered if this was going to be the end of her career.

Back in the news studio, two other reporters stared at each other awkwardly.

 _What the hell just happened?_ They thought.

One of the reporters finally spoke up, breaking the silence, "Thank you, Mai Valentine. Now to John Philips with our daily weather forecast."

/

Kaiba placed his coffee mug down on his table with a loud thump and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Seto! Did you hear that? The apocalypse is coming!" cried out his brother.

"Don't be a fool, Mokuba. He's a homeless man that was probably drunk or high the entire time. It's all bullshit." His brother hissed. "Finish your milk."

Mokuba grabbed his glass of milk, "Do you believe angels exists?" he asked in between his sips.

"Don't be ridiculous. Get your backpack. I'm taking you to school."

/

"I hope you're happy with your little fifteen minutes of fame. This is going to cost me my career. I know it!" Mai led out a sigh and marched away from the man that she thought was totally insane. The cameraman followed her from behind.

"Mai!"

She turned around when she heard her name. Shit! It was her boss. "Mr. Simmons! I'm so sorry, I totally didn't see that coming."

"What makes you think that a homeless man would have anything important to say?" He asked as he smoothed the wrinkles out of his suit jacket.

"I honestly didn't think that he was going to talk about angels or the world coming to an end. I'm so sorry." She apologized again, her hands clapped together before her.

"Channel 8 news rating is gonna go down the toilet after this mess! We'll be nothing but a joke. I'm keeping you off camera for a while."

"What? But sir!"

He held his hands up to silence her and walked away.

"Damn it!" shouted Mai as she kicked the grass repeatedly to blow out some steam. She had been working so hard to get on news television, but now her career was sabotaged. She wondered how she was going to bounce back from this.

"Come on!" shouted the cameraman. "You don't want to be left here alone do you? Four people just died here last night."

She took off with the cameraman, leaving the crime scene behind. Even though she wasn't in a festive mood, there was a birthday party that she had to get ready for.

/

Kaiba stared off into the skyline from his office's floor to ceiling windows. It had been a long day at work and he was sure that tonight would be hell. There was too much that had to be done. He would probably have to stay in his office working till dawn.

He picked up his cup of espresso and took a sip, letting the liquid act as a fuel in his tired body. Suddenly, something crashed through his window. A burst of sharp glass exploded in his direction and he took cover behind his large desk, dropping the cup of espresso.

"What the fuck?" It all happened too quickly. He grabbed the edge of his desk to help himself up and dusted away the pieces of glass that were stuck in his hair and on his shirt. His piercing blue eyes grew wide when he saw a bunch of black feathers floating around in his office. He scanned his office suspiciously. What kind of animal or thing had the ability to break through his bullet proof window like that?

Whatever it was had left and only evidence of black feathers remained.

A/N: thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfic. I truly appreciate it!


End file.
